jaxon hyuga
by surgeoninthemaking
Summary: the adventures of jaxon hyuga
1. Chapter 1

I graduated, im a genin now, so is Hinata. I thought… who's team im I on, who could be my sensei? Well I will find out now. My teacher stood up, "allright first, team 1, team captain/sensei genma shiranui. genma had honey brown hair he was handsome and i have heard powerful. Genma that teams sensei appeared. " my team consist of Jaxon Hyuga." that's me I stood up and walked over to my sensei. "next bakura haruno (sakura's fictional twin), bakura was beautiful unlike sakura she cut her hair slightly short. And Shinto aburame". what was funny is Shinto is shino`s twin I thought. shinto and i trained together he was pretty tough and a great freind. Immediately we left with are sensei to a training field. Bakura, Shinto and I were great friends so I got a good team. Genma asked all of us to fight him so he could better know are strengths. He created one shadow clone to observe. Then pulled out a sword. "you have ten seconds to hide" he said .

"guys follow me" I almost begged we were in bigtree forest so finding a big tree was easy, trees towered over us i felt so small. and i found a tree that could see genma sensei quite well.

I weaved hand signs ) as fast as a genin could.

NINJA ART: TREE CONCEALMENT JUTSU.

My jutsu made the tree hollow, and made us alone, able to walk and see through it. Once we got inside we could see outside perfectly. "nice jutsu" said Shinto. "I have a plan" I said. Shinto and I attack him full force from the front, and Bakura you take him out with one of your long range jutsu. "OKAY" we agreed in unison. Shinto and I ran into the meadow and attacked. shino stopped about twenty five feet in front of him, ABURAME ART: SENBON STINGERS; wasps shot stingers at him, they formed a twister and continued shooting. genma pulled out another sword and laced it with blazing chakra. one stinger hit him the poison stunned him for ten seconds, i took advantege of this, using my palm heel strike, I drilled my chakra into his spine which would stun him for longer. I heard bakura' voice say NINJA ART: CHERRY BLOSSOM BINDING a sprout formed under genma it quickly turned into an adult cherry blossom tree the roots wrapped around are sensei tying him up.

"good job" he said to all of us, "most genin would of fainted from chakra exahuastion after that level of jutsus". We were all panting especially bakura.

"well, believe it or not, we have a mission were my assassination skills are needed, along with a hyuga an aburame and a binding jutsu". we were the perfect team.

"well why were are skills needed", i asked.

"They could not tell me, go home and pack your bags meet me at the village entrance".

"SIR" we all said.

sorry but hinata has been cut exept for some appearences.

i packed up a 2 satchels, one that hung off the left side with regular stuff, and the one that hung from the right had my medical ninja supplies. and my ninja card,it looked like this.

jaxon hyuga

genin

kekkai genkai: byakugan

natural affinities lightning,fire,wind,water,earth

tai jutsu: 3.5

ninjutsu: 3.5

genjutsu: 3

speed: 4

strength: 4

after finally arriving at the village gate, we found out what the mission was. we had to kill a very infamous jonin, a b rank.

" why would they send genin after a jonin" bakura asked?

" exactly are skill were needed i figured out why, the jonin is iritino a ninja of the hidden grass. if he touches you, you die..."

we all gasped.

"shinto`s bugs will observe him, until the moment is right then, bakura will bind him, and jaxon before he use his death touch jutsu on bakura's jutsu, you block his chakra"

OKAY we all said... a few days found iritino in a small meadow, acording to shinto's insects anyway. genma decided he would go " undercover". He casually walked over to his camp.

"do you know the way to motmoto bridge" genma asked . in a flash of light genma had cut him with his flying thunder god and to receive a kick in the side. they fought for about an hour and genma still did not give the signal. thank goodness iritno did not use death touch. genma was tired and iritno took advantage, WIND STYLE: AIR SLICE suddenly every inch of sensei's body was lacerated. we all stepped between sensei and iritino. "STOP" we screamed in unison, then we fled with genma to a cave behind a water fall "shinto take first watch at the entrance" i told shinto.

"okay" he said.

"bakura you have medical training equivalent, to a nurse without medical ninjutsu".

"yes" she said

" okay then i need you to assess Sensei"...

"okay", she said,"he has a distended and rigid abdomen `with hematoma`s and contusions. broken femur dislocated shoulder, several broken limbs, collasped lungs, tachycardia, deep lacerations over 78% of his body."

" Okay", i said" push 100 cc of lidocaine for tachycardia, 8 cc of morphine, and 2 of lorazepam"

"why does he need the loraepam" bakura asked.

"so he wont freak out when i start cutting".

Genma gasped start chest and stopped breathing, i checked for a pulse and there was not one "start chest compressions" i said, now push 1 cc of eppy and 1 cc of atropine".

" No change" bakura said.

"STUPID" i yelled at my self "its tension pneumothorax, his whole chest cavitiy is fully of air. Bakura get me a big needle."

she went to my bag..."9 gauge... 12 gauge..."

"THE BIGGEST NEEDLE YOU CAN FIND"

" 18 guage!"

" Yeah that one" i grabbed the syringe and pulled out the plunger, then put it between the 4th and 5th intercostal space. HISS all the built up air and blood escaped.

"10 blade", bakura handed me the scalpel i made a mid line incision about 4.5 inches long, blood gushed out soaking the floor "Clamps". a clamped off the bleeders" and healed his abdomen, incision,and laceration with mystical palm.

Bakura took care of the bones. I sedated him with vitamin v, i would keep him like that for 3 days so he could better heal.

**BANG, An explosion made are ears ring.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Bakura stay here tend to sensei, protect him" I ran to Shinto before she could answer, Shinto had made a wall with insects to cover the cave entrance.

"He is here" said Shinto.

"Shinto can you get your bugs to keep him away from the cave WITHOUT taking down the wall."

"Sure" meanwhile I activated my byakugan and prepared for a fight.

Iritno was already far away.

"Now we strike" I told Shinto we walked through the bugs, and confronted him.

"You expect to even be a match" iritno yelled in a monotone voice.

Shinto you cover me with you long range attacks and I will take him on at short range. GENTLE FIST: 128 PALMS about 8 of my attacks landed, And he raised several contusions. He was so fast, and Im known for my speed, but Im practically defenseless.

"Jaxon look out" Shinto cried

"Hidden art: Death palm"

Huh, oh know I thought, iritno`s arm suddenly stopped an half an inch

From my chest.

"Puppeteer art: puppet master jutsu" chakra threads were wrapped around iritno, Insect based ninjutsu isn't the only ninjutsu up my sleeve, said Shinto.

"I need to block his chakra so he cant get free."

"eight trigrams gentle step sacred art: ancient Hyuga chakra disruption palm jutsu."

I tried to strike iritno but it was to late he was free.

"whats that jutsu of yours" he asked.

If I touch I permanently disrupt you chakra flow and sever your, chakra circulatory sytem.

"so who ever land the first strike wins, huh, you know I would accept you as a aprentice."

"No thanks." I ran at him recklessly leading with my chakra laced palm.

He sidestepped so easily it was sad, he thrust his palm into my mud clone which trapped him in stone. Now is my chance I thought, I ran at him as nimbly as possible and struck him with my palm. I saw with my byakugan his C.C pathway tear, and he coughed A crimson blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinto and I found are way back to the cave, a few days later I took sensei off of the sedatives. He woke up very happy and we made the trek back to the leaf village… as soon as I got to my bedroom in the Hyuga clans, main household I succumbed to sleep. The next day, I woke up to Hinata, telling me it was time for hiashi, me, and her to train.

"oh, okay" we walked to the dojo to see hiashi, meditating.

"are you ready" he said

"yes" we replied.

I noticed his hand was overly pumping chakra, into his palm enough to kill in a single blow. This would be now regular sparring Match.

In seconds he pounced like a puma thrusting his fist towards my heart, I managed to slightly change its direction, from a death blow to a graze. I felt his chakra burn into my body, "URGH" it hurt so bad.

I thrust fiercly towards him barely missing Hinata jumped into the air. "protection of 8 trigrams" chakra blades burst from her palms and she almost managed to cut hiashi. He came after me with the 8 trigrams 364 palms, I focused a huge amount of chakra to the point the was about to hit, when he hit it hurt but had no effect on my chakra.

He stopped for a second out of confusion and then BAM I hit him in the chest drilling huge amounts of chakra into him. And I saw myself in the mirror on the side of the dojo, my eyes had the sharingan?


End file.
